Forces of Darkness
by LondonGirlxXx
Summary: Starts from the beginning of Reign. When Mary arrives in France, she arrives with more than she expected. Excitement is quickly subdued as she is thrown into the thick of plots, scheming, seduction and love. Scotland needs France, but does France want Scotland? Frary fic with some OC's.


**Chapter 1**

"Mary it's supper time!" One of the nuns called to me as I daydreamed about going away from the convent and back to the French court where I had such fun and adventure. The happiest memories of my life was there.

"Coming!" I yelled back and I let lose one last wistful sigh before heading down the stairs into the courtyard where everyone at the convent have their meals together. Rose waved me over where she saved a place for me to eat next to her.

"Mary are there ghosts in the French castle?" Rose asked me, curiously looking up at me as the sister's went around dishing us our porridge.

"If there were I didn't see any" I answered back truthfully and didn't criticise her childish thinking, everyone needs some kind of story to create a good adventure.

"Maybe they saw you" I sharply turned my head to Rose as I saw her staring intently at me as though she knew something I didn't.

"I-" I was about to ask what brought this on when the sound of a thud came from my left and I quickly turned my head to see sister Helen with blood spilling out from her mouth and what appeared to be her ears and nose also. I was in shock as I stared into her lifeless eyes that felt like a lifetime before the shouts from the nuns broke me out of my frozen state.

"Mary!" I heard repeatedly as the nuns ran towards me in a urgent panic. I didn't move as I was too scared to do or feel anything but disbelief.

"Take that plate away!" Sister Helga yelled as she quickly grabbed the plate out of arms reach of me and disposed of it in the fire that was lit to keep us warm in the cool Scottish air.

Helga soon returned and dragged me from the table into the direction of our sleeping quarters. I didn't say a word. There was none to say. I shivered as I remembered sister Helen slouched into her porridge and then shook my head in vain to get the image out of my head so it haunts me no longer.

I didn't even realise we had come to my room until sister Helga's voice broke me out of my never ending thoughts and I jumped, startled by the fierceness in her voice.

"Gather your clothes and belongings, I have sent word to the Scottish court on the attempt on your life, a well armed escort will be here soon to take you to port, you're going back to France Mary."

My eyes watered as I remembered earlier in the day when I daydreamed about going back to French court and my Fiancé, I just didn't believe that it would happen this soon as well as the attempt on my life to be the reason for my return.

"Sister are you asking me to leave?" I asked with unshed tears in my eyes as the fear of rejection haunts me. Sister Helga rushed over to comfort me by taking me hands in hers.

"No my dear girl, I don't want you to leave but you must for your safety, your no longer safe here, I have strict orders from your mother that you return to France at once if your safety has been compromised." Sister Helga reassured me as she looked into my dark eyes and I looked into her ageing watered eyes.

I feel like I want to cry but I couldn't, not in front of sister Helga or for the English's satisfaction as I am sure they are behind this horrific plot.

"Now gather your belongings girl, your armed escort will be here early tomorrow morning." Sister Helga ordered as she headed towards the door. She looked back at me just before she left the room and I gave a weak smile that didn't convince her that I am okay but at least I was able to feel some emotion now, and that was fear as my dream is now coming true but at the price of Sister Helen's life.

Early the next morning found me having a string of my hair plaited by Rose as I got ready to leave the safe haven that was my home for nearly half my life. My corset and lovely court dress was already on me as I anticipated the ruckus of hooves that announced my escorts arrival. Me and Rose didn't say a word as we waited in silence for the sound of my departure.

We both jumped as the door was pulled open to reveal sister Helga. We both were to lost in our thoughts that when the door opened we both jumped simultaneously.

"It's time Mary." The sister said gravely, I nodded hesitantly as I stood up.

Rose ran down the stairs to the others that would no doubt see me off, as they became my sisters and myself theirs on my stay at the convent.

The galloping of hooves made my breath hitch as I realise that this is it, I'm leaving my safe haven.

I quickly put on my deep red velvet cloak and I follow sister Helga down to the main entrance of the convent. As I step out into the rare sunlight Scotland has I squeeze sister Helga's hand quickly before I let go and walk towards my armed escort.

My steps falter as I spot the back of the head of someone I know well. Someone I love dearly. Someone I haven't seen in what felt like forever.

The no doubt handsome, dark haired man turned round and when our eyes met we both smiled involuntarily...

**Here is Chapter 1 to one of my new stories of Reign. And yes Mary was in a Scottish Convent instead of a French one, I need this for what is to come later on in the story. Please check out my other story matters of the heart that is a Frary story with some brotherly Bash. Can anyone guess who the mystery person is? Review to let me know what you think so far of this story x**


End file.
